


We should build a snowman

by thunderclaws



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, POV Bucky Barnes, Short One Shot, Snowball Fight, Winter, Wordcount: 100-1.000, they're KIDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderclaws/pseuds/thunderclaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had snowed all night and there's no better way to spend a Saturday than to play in snow with your best friend, at least according to 10-year-old Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We should build a snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI English is not my native language and I feel kinda insecure about it right now, but I hope this is readable!  
> The snow we had this weekend inspired me to write this and I thought it was pretty cute so I decided to share. 
> 
> Hope you like it as well!

It had started snowing last night. And it had snowed a lot, so much in fact, the door needed an extra push to open. Bucky had woken up early, excited of the snow, hurrying through his morning routines to get himself out. He loves snow – just like every kid does. He loves the brightness it creates and the way it makes people smile, as well as the silence and peacefulness it brings. And the memories of past Christmases, all pinned together in the snow falling down from the sky. And like the other kids: he loves playing in snow.

As soon as the young boy has dressed himself up, new mittens and all, he runs to Steve's house. People who walk past him are smiling, saying hello's and good day's and Bucky nods back politely. People don't do that when it's dark, when the world doesn't feel as light as it looks right now.

 

* * *

 

When Bucky gets to Steve's house, it doesn't even surprise him to see his friend waiting outside, wearing a big grin on his face. Steve is standing by the door and as soon as he notices his best friend arriving, he runs clumsily towards Bucky wearing boots that are way too big on his tiny feet.  
  
“Mom got me these!” he hiccups and lifts his feet from the snow. Bucky laughs a bit, but agrees with his excitement, the boots do look soft and warm.  
“They're cool, but not as cool as these!” Bucky shows off his new mittens and sticks out his tongue.  
“Where did you get those?” Steve asks innocently, now holding Bucky's hands, studying the colourful mittens in awe.

Bucky wonders if he should tell the truth, that he had stolen the mittens from a booth from the market while the keeper wasn't looking. He didn't tell the adults at the children's home, though. He doesn't want Steve to lie for him.

“I found them from a bench by the park” He looks down and takes his hands away from Steve's. Before his friend says anything he continues:  
“We should build a snowman. I know you want to make snow angels, but snow angels are for girls”  
Bucky teases and then squats to make a snowball.  
“They are not!” Steve pouts and protests but follows his friend's lead any way.

 

* * *

  
For a moment it's just them making snowballs and Bucky's wondering if Steve's mother would be angry at him if he started a snowball fight. Not that she would ever _really_ be angry at him. He doesn't want Steve's clothes to get wet and him to get cold. Cold makes Steve sick and his mother sad. He leaves the idea and starts rolling his snowball on the ground to make the bottom of the snowman.

“Let's make the biggest snowman ever!” Steve shouts from a distance after a while. There are green patches showing here and there on the ground. The small boy is rolling a snowball almost half of his size around and Bucky smiles. That's gonna be the bottom part it seems.

“You need help with that?” He asks once Steve's feet start sliding and the ball refuses to move forward. Steve nods and Bucky sprints to help him.

 

* * *

 

After and hour or so, the snowman is finished and both Bucky and Steve are exhausted.

They had put some small rocks as it's eyes and mouth and a bigger rock as its nose. It had taken the both of them to get the head to the top. They had to make it smaller than it originally was, so that it wasn't too heavy to lift. There were many more ugly green spots on the ground after making it but luckily it kept on snowing and they spots were invisible soon enough.

The snowman looks awesome, and it's almost as tall as Bucky.

“Are you cold?” He asks Steve who is studying the snowman, smile on his face.  
“Nah. Are you?” Steve looks back at his friend, whose dark hair is covering the left side of his face and whose nose and cheeks are red. He shakes his head, even though his hands are getting cold as the snow had made his mittens wet.  
“You wanna make snow angels then?” Bucky asks with a tantalising voice, although he's being serious.  
“I thought you said they were for girls” The other boy grins and takes some snow and starts making yet another snowball gently between his hands. Bucky grins.  
“Well, that's-” Bucky stops as he notices Steve getting ready to throw the snowball. “Uh-oh”  
Steve smiles mischievously and waggles his eyebrows.  
“You better run!” He threatens but gives Bucky a fair head start. Bucky takes few steps back slowly and then runs away, feeling the snowball hitting his back a few seconds later. Steve laughs and Bucky stops to take some snow and makes a snowball while running.  
“The tree is my base, you are not allowed there!” He shouts back at his friend who keeps throwing snowballs at him and sprints to the tree, feeling another soft snowball hitting his head.

 

* * *

 

The fight is over once they give up making snowballs since they take too much effort to make and end up throwing snow at each other lazily. After that, they end up wrestling in the snow and laughing at each other.

Steve's mother shouts them in for lunch and they do as they are told, both of theirs tummies rumbling for food.  
  
After lunch, Steve's mother tells them to stay indoors for the rest of the day, since both of their clothes are wet and they'd only get sick if they went playing again. Steve objects to that but Bucky just nods. He knows better than to disobey Mrs. Rogers' words, she's always been right so far.

Steve and Bucky end up making stories about their imaginary friends who live in a place that never stops snowing. Bucky feels more at home than he has in a long time. Winter is his favourite time of the year and being with Steve is his favourite place to be in the whole world.

 

 


End file.
